belgiquefandomcom-20200216-history
Kohler family of Wisconsin
| otherfamilies = | distinctions = | traditions = | heirlooms = | estate = Kohler Estate | meaning = German: occupational name for a charcoal burner, from Middle High German kol ‘(char)coal’ + the agent suffix -er. The form Kohler is South German; elsewhere it is usually written Köhler | footnotes = }} The Kohler family of Wisconsin is a family notable for its prominence in business, society, and politics in the US state of Wisconsin during the 19th, 20th and 21st centuries. Family tree The following chart uses a modified d'Aboville numbering. The redundant leading 1'' has been omitted. The generation is shown by the number of digits in the descendant's index number. # Child # Grandchild # Great-grandchild # Great-great-grandchild In the chart, direct descendants of John M. Kohler II are indicated with a blue or yellow background. Persons with Wikipedia biographies are indicated with a heavy border with a blue border for a deceased person and a green border for a living person. |JKII|JKII='John Michael Kohler II' 1844–1900| }} |D|EV|EV=m1. ''1871 Elizabeth Lillie Vollrath dau. of Jacob Vollrath 1848–1883| |}} |:|)|EK|EK=1 Evangelina Kohler 1872–1954| }} |:|)|RK|RK=2 Robert John Kohler 1873–1905| }} |:|)|WKI|WKI=3 Walter Jodok Kohler Sr 1875–1940|}} |:|!|L|CS|CS=m.1900 Charlotte Schroeder 1869–1947| }} |:|!| |)|JKIII|JKIII=3.1 John Michael Kohler III 1902–1968| }} |:|!| |!|L|JH|JH=m.1933 Julilly House 1908–1976| }} |:|!| |!| |)|JKIV|JKIV=3.1.1 John Michael Kohler IV 1934– | }} |:|!| |!| |)|WCK|WCK=3.1.2 William Collin Kohler 1937– | }} |:|!| |!| |)|JWK|JWK=3.1.3 Julilly Waller Kohler 1942–| }} |:|!| |!| |!|L|CJH|CJH=m.1972 Charles Joseph Hausmann 1945–| }} |:|!| |!| |!| |)|JKH|JKH=3.1.3.1 Julilly Kohler-Hausmann 1975–| }} |:|!| |!| |!| |`|IBKH|IBKH=3.1.3.2 Issa Brooke Kohler-Hausmann 1978–| }} |:|!| |!| |`|MHK|MHK=3.1.4 Marie House Kohler 1951–| }} |:|!| |)|WJKII|WJKII=3.2 Walter Jodok Kohler Jr 1904–1976| }} |:|!| |!|D|MM|MM=m1.1932–1946 Marie Celeste McVoy 1900–1974|}} |:|!| |!|:|)|TJK|TJK=3.2.1 Terry Jodok Kohler 1934–2016| }} |:|!| |!|:|`|MHK|MHK=3.2.2 Charlotte Nicolette Kohler 1936–2012| }} |:|!| |!|L|CM|CM=m2.1948 Charlotte McAleer 1912–1995| }} |:|!| |)|CJK|CJK=3.3 Carl James Kohler 1905–1960| }} |:|!| |!|L|DD|DD=m.1925 Dorothy L. Dings 1905–1989| }} |:|!| |!| |)|CJKII|CJKII=3.3.1 Carl James Kohler Jr 1926–1981| }} |:|!| |!| |)|CDK|CDK=3.3.2 Conrad D Kohler 1929–1980| }} |:|!| |!| |)|WJKII|WJKII=3.3.3 Walter J Kohler II 1932–1998| }} |:|!| |!| |!|D|SN1|SN1=m1.1954 Susan Nall 1934–1988| }} |:|!| |!| |!|L|MR2|MR2=m2.1963 Mary Riddell 1937–| }} |:|!| |!| |`|PGK|PGK=3.3.4 Peter Galt Kohler 1934–2007| }} |:|!| |!| | |L|NBB|NBB=m2.1954 Nancy B Bahler 1935–2014| }} |:|!| |`|CJK|CJK=3.4 Robert Eugene Kohler Sr 1908–1990 | }} |:|!| | |D|MT1|MT1=m1.1933 Margaret Brewster Taylor 1908–1987| }} |:|!| | |L|MT2|MT2=m2.1989 Martha Seymour Thorkelson 1909–1992| }} |:|)|MK|MK=4 Marie Christine Kohler 1876–1943| }} |:|)|LK|LK=5 Lillie Babette Kohler 1877–1965| }} |:|`|CK|CK=6 Carl Jakob Kohler 1880–1904| }} |L|WV|WV=m2. 1887 Wilhemina Minnie Vollrath dau. of Jacob Vollrath sister of Lillie Vollrath 1852–1929| }} | |`|HKS|HKS=7 Herbert Vollrath Kohler Sr 1891–1968| }} | | |L|RD|RD=m. 1937 Ruth Miriam DeYoung 1906–1953 | }} | | | |)|HK|HK=7.1 Herbert Vollrath Kohler Jr 1939–| }} | | | |!|D|LC|LC=m1.1961 Linda Karger 1939–2005| }} | | | |!|:|)|LK|LK=7.1.1 Laura Elizabeth Kohler 1962–| }} | | | |!|:|)|RK|RK=7.1.2 Rachel DeYoung Kohler 1963–| }} | | | |!|:|`|DK|DK=7.1.3 David Karger Kohler 1966–| }} | | | |!|L|NB|NB=m2.1988 Natalie Ann Black 1950–| }} | | | |)|RD|RD=7.2 Ruth DeYoung Kohler II 1941–| }} | | | |`|FK|FK=7.3 Frederick Cornell Kohler 1943–1998| }} List of notable members Chronological by birth: *John Michael Kohler II (1844–1900) Patriarch *Walter Jodok Kohler Sr (1875–1940) son *Marie Christine Kohler (1876–1943) daughter *Walter Jodok Kohler Jr (1904–1976) grandson *Julilly House (1908–1976) granddaughter-in-law *Terry Jodok Kohler (1934–2016 ) great-grandson *Herbert Vollrath Kohler Jr (1939– ) grandson *Marie House Kohler (1951– ) great-granddaughter *David Karger Kohler (1966– ) great-grandson See also *List of United States political families - The Kohlers References Category:Kohler Company Category:Business families of the United States Category:Families from Wisconsin Category:Kohler family of Wisconsin Category:Family trees